english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle McCarley
Kyle McCarley (born December 5, 1985) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Katelyn Gault. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2018) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018) - Marc Anciel/Reverser (ep47) *Mecard (2018) - Kevin, Shuma *Wakfu (2018) - Dally *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Young Police, Additional Voices *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Gaku Egawa *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Ikuya Ogura *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Kisaki Matsuribi *B: The Beginning (2018) - Koku *Berserk (2017) - Judeau (ep4) *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Suoh Genji *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Iruka Umino *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - John Steinbeck *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Tao *Charlotte (2016) - Saito (ep5) *Children of the Whales (2018) - Orka, Byakuroku, Nibi *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Ryo Asuka *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Aoba Kuronuma *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Aoba Kuronuma *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Shinji Matou *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Shinji Matou *Forest of Piano (2018-2019) - Sosuke Ajino *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Koichi Nanase *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Genta Doi, Big Nose, Boy B, Boy Red Cheeks, Eddy, Gamer 1, Hell Chaos, Ito (ep8), Loser Guy, Striped Shirt Guy, Taguchi (ep8) *ID-0 (2017) - Cain Arisugawa (ep2) *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Sonny Wright *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Makoto Midorikawa *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Mark (ep14) *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Bodyguard A, Fighter 7, Kenzo, Male Aud Mem, Male Audience 1, Male Audience A, Male Medic 1, Male Passenger 1, Man 1, Man 6, Man in Aud 2, Ren, Ronald, Shirai Ryu, Tadashi Iida, Takayama Minoru, Yaku, Yanagi Makoto *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Naoki Takekuma *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Louis Blackwell (ep17) *Lost Song (2018) - Henry Leobolt *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Shigeo Kageyama/'Mob' *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Mikazuki Augus *Naruto: Shippūden (2019) - Academy Student (ep482), Iruka Umino (eps477-482) *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Blue Fire, Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5) *revisions (2019) - Chang Gai Steiner *Skip Beat! (2017) - Hikaru Ishibashi (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Silas Norman *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Helbram (True Form) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Leohart *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Leohart *Ultraman (2019) - Mino, Police Officer 4 (ep3), Tour Guide 1 (ep1) *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Owens, Driver, Man, Man A, Man on TV, Researcher *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Claudia Hodgins *Your lie in April (2016) - Ryota Watari 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Kirii *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Shinji Matou *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly (2019) - Shinji Matou *GANTZ:O (2017) - Joichiro Nishi *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Kageyuki, Gakaku, Hattori, Kuroji Senior Officer, Kuroji Senior Officer 2, Kuroji Soldier 9, Kuroji Soldier 14, Man 3, Shuzo *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Handy 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 0014/'Edward', Boy Student A (ep1) *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Genta Doi, Bishamon, Blanka, Guy C *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2017) - Hayato Kobayashi (ep5) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2018) - Unicorn Yato *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Claudia Hodgins, Male Staff C 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Kusuo Saiki Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Super Powereds: Year Four (2018) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Live Twice, Love Once (2020) - Additional Voices *The Killer (2017) - Antonio 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Always a Witch (2019) - Cristobal de Aranoa, Beto, Male Hospital Employee *Better Than Us (2019) - Boy's Father, Maslovsky *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Pablo Santos, Julio, Additional Voices *Elite (2018-2019) - Fernando "Nano" García Domínguez, Additional Voices *Marseille (2016-2018) - Lucas Barrès *Money Heist (2017) - Suarez *My Holo Love (2020) - Jo Jin-Seok *Omniscient (2020) - Daniel *Samantha! (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Club Penguin Island (2017) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Alm, Soren 'Video Games' *Nightmare Adventures: The Turning Thorn (2013) - Magic Amulet *River City Girls (2019) - ??? 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astral Chain (2019) - Harold "Hal" Clark *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Hyde Kido *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Jack *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Zeroken *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Alm *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice #16 *God Eater 3 (2019) - Zeke Pennywort *NieR: Automata (2017) - 9S *Shenmue III (2019) - Lan Di, Additional Voices *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Kir Servolt, Seilong *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Kojiro *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Haruto Higurashi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 2013-2020. Category:American Voice Actors